Animaniacs: The Senses Song/The World Can Wait/Kiki's Kitten Credits (1993)
"The Senses Song" Story by Tom Ruegger Written by Randy Rogel "The World Can Wait" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Alfred Gimeno "Kiki's Kitten" Written by Deanna Oliver Sherri Stoner Directed by Gary Hartle Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Frank Welker as Runt and Bernadette Peters as Rita Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern "The Senses Song" Music: Randy Rogel Lyrics: Randy Rogel & Tom Ruegger Direction: Greg Reyna Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz Carolyn Gair Chris Otsuki Ryan Roberts Charles Visser Patricia Wong B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Alex McCrae Marty Strudler Model Design Bob Doucette Julienne Gimeno David Kuhn Eric Mahady Rogerio Nogueira Maureen Trueblood Mark Zoeller Sheet Timing Max Becraft Richard Collado Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Slugging Alfred Gimeno Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Andy Ice Perry Kiefer David West Character Layout Mark Christiansen Kevin Frank Chuck Harvey Noah Miller Mike Milo Phil Mosness Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Richard Daskas Rolando Oliva Brian Sebern Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Hall Monitor Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Mark J. Howard Paul Trandahl Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Hisao Yokobori, Keiko Oyamada Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Freelance Animators, Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment